Ambrosia
Ambrosia is an original fictional character who first appeared in New Mutants: Last Class. Character History Backstory Ambrosy Voronovich was born in Smolensk, Russia, and raised in Moscow. A true beauty, Ambrosy could have easily found a career in modeling or acting, were she not also blessed with a gifted mind. She took naturally to languages and sciences, and dreamed of becoming a biologist ever since she was a child. Her dreams were cut short when her mutation surfaced at the age of 17. She was woken early one morning by a brilliant yellow light, only to discover that her own body was the source. Frightened, she tried unsuccessfully to hide herself from her family. When her elderly grandmother eventually found her, the two discovered that a single touch from Ambrosy's glowing skin could completely heal a person. Believing herself blessed, Ambrosy demonstrated her ability to the rest of her family, healing her grandfather of his every ache and pain. What she could not predict, however, was the effect her power would have on an already healthy body: when her family wrapped her up in a celebratory group hug, each fell dead, their bodies overloaded by the endless current of bio-energy that Ambrosy's body now produced. In shock, Ambrosy panicked and fled her home and country. Not knowing where else to turn to, she contacted Piotr, an old boyfriend now living in Belarus. With the help of Piotr's priest, a man sympathetic to the mutant cause, Ambrosy crossed the border into Belarus and went into hiding. New Mutants: Last Class While in hiding, Ambrosy met fellow mutant Sveta Kitarov, who Piotr had also helped into hiding following the manifestation of her mutation. However, Sveta and her brother Aleks had unwittingly drawn the attention of a small mob of anti-mutant protestors and led them to the church where Ambrosy had been hiding. The scene quickly got out of hand, as the mob set the church on fire in order to smoke the two young mutants out, and notified the local branch of the Purifiers. Sveta did her best to hold the mob at bay, using her new-found mutant abilities to defend herself, her brother, and her new friend. But just as the Purifiers arrived on the scene, help appeared from above: The New Mutants squad, arrived by Blackbird; simultaneously, Hellion arrived with his own squadron of young mutants. Together, they managed to repel the Purifier assault and bring Ambrosy, Sveta, Aleks, and Piotr to the safety of the X-Mansion. Under the care of the X-Men, Ambrosy gradually learned to manage her uncontrollable powers. Covering her body in synthetic fabrics helped prevent potentially lethal accidental touches, and Beast began working on a more high-tech solution. Her greatest comfort, however, came in the company of Nathan Jacobe. Nathan not only understood the pain, guilt, and loss she felt over the deaths of her family, but he, too, was forced to cope with an uncontrolled, and potentially deadly mutant power. Their connection only intensified when the two discovered that their powers harmlessly cancelled each-other out, albeit with an exhilarating rush of energy. Timeskip and The Last Stand Though she excelled in her academic endeavors at the Xavier Institute, Ambrosy was one of few students to refuse to participate in the Squad System. Instead, she spent the bulk of her extracurricular time in private training with Elixir, and helping Dr. McCoy develop a solution to her power control problems. Even after Dr. McCoy developed a high-tech bodysuit that would enable her to safely touch others, Ambrosy remained wary of unnecessary contact with others, and was never sorted into a squad. Nonetheless, she was given the codename "Ambrosia", and aided the X-Men as a healer in times of emergency. Ambrosy was one of only a handful of mutants who did not participate in the climactic battle that would be known as The Last Stand of the X-Men in San Francisco. Powers and Abilities Ambrosy is an Alpha-level mutant. Her body constantly overproduces bio-organic energy, the energy of life itself, at such a phenomenal rate that her merest touch can completely and heal almost any injury. This excess energy can quickly short out a perfectly healthy body, however, usually resulting in immediate shock and convulsions, and eventually, major organ system failure and death. Thus, even when intending to heal, Ambrosy must be careful to limit her touch for fear of causing more harm than good. As side-effects of her power, Ambrosy's body constantly emits a bright yellow glow, as well as a faint smell reminiscent of honey. A special body suit developed by Beast helps Ambrosy limit her powers to a level that she can actually control. The suit, which covers most of her torso, contains a complex matrix of resistors specifically attuned to the bio-organic energy she emits. While the suit cancels out her glow and allows her to hold back her power enough to safely touch others, it must be discharged roughly once every 72 hours or risk shorting out. Ambrosy is immune to Nathan Jacobe's energy-draining touch. In fact, prolonged contact between the two can temporarily drain and deactivate both powers, though only for a couple hours at most until contact is reestablished. Ambrosy possesses a genius-level intellect and is well-educated in both science and literature, possessing a PhD in Biochemistry. She is fluent in Russian, German, Japanese, and Mandarin, and can speak English with an American accent. She has had some basic instruction in self defense. Theme Category:Healers Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Russians Category:Xavier Institute Category:Uncontrolled Power Category:Alpha-level Mutants Category:Jacobe Family